one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mario vs Link/@comment-86.41.213.153-20150510110108/@comment-26374068-20150513025335
Not really. He didn't actually consider all of Mario's abilities. I mean, he could have dodged that stab that killed him because Mario has shown remarkable reflexes before. Plus, Mario actually knows how to fight without his power-ups. Mario's strength and Link's is pretty close I'd say. Strength - Tie Durability - Mario Speed - Tie Intellect - Tie Arsenal - Mario Reflexes - Mario Winner - Mario Strength is a tie because they both lifted an enormous thing, much bigger than them and threw it. Durability is Mario's because he can survive electricution, extreme heat (That Link can't without Goron Tunic), the end of the universe twice, while Link never had his world end so we can assume that he couldn't survive such a thing. Speed is a tie because they both are fast and have endless stamina. "LINK IS SO MUCH SMARTER!!!"... -_- No. Mario has solved intense puzzles aswell, while he has also solved a labyrinth twice. We already know why Link is smart. Arsenal goes to Mario for having much more and isn't limited like Link's arrows, lasers, ect. Reflexes goes to Mario because he can actually do backflips and is very flexible aswell as him being able to dodge lasers, and even lightning! I'll repeat that. Mario has dodged lightning. Meaning he can avoid the speed of light. Winner is Mario because he takes the categorys mostly and has much more feats. Oh, to counter a few more things you might say, "Link's Fierce Diety is a god and unlimited!" or "Link's recovery is too fast!" or "The Hylian Shield is indestructible!". Here we go. Fierce Diety has limitations like in Hyrule Warriors. Plus, it dosn't matter if he's a god because Mario defeated a god in Super Mario RPG. As proven in multiple games, Link DOES leave small openings and becomes arrogant when too confident. Oh, and as for the Hylian Shield? Well, for one, Link has to stand completely still and duck down to block everything. Even so, Link's guard can be broken like in Hyrule Warriors. Oh there are a few more things you could say like "Link has magic!" or "Link's spirit has centuries of experience!". Mario has magic too, and pyrokinesis (fire powers) even without the Fire Flower. The Fire Flower just makes it stronger. Plus, Link's magic isn't unlimited. He has a limit on his magic. As for centuries of experience, yeah, true. But, Link has NEVER shown to realize he has that much experience. He still makes mistakes here and there because he hasn't perfected that. Plus, Mario is older anyways. Oh, another thing, Link's Master Sword wouldn't hurt Mario much anyways. Mario has survived swords, razors, spikes, and a few other sharp objects in his games. Now, to debunk the Hookshot. The Hookshot as proven in Palutena's smash trailer, can be cut. Mario's cape has a razor sharp point meaning he could flick his cape and destroy the Hookshot. Now, smash was never confirmed by Sakurai to be non-canon, so I don't wanna here it. As to Metal Mario tanking the moon, he is invincible so there's no excuse to say Metal Mario couldn't. Star Mario is completely invincible and every stat slowly increases as it's duration wears off. So, that black hole stand off was much in Star Mario's favor (I'm surprised you're still reading). As to Link's bombs, Mario has to deal with LIVING bombs with an actual mind. So, Link's bombs are debunked. The cape can also take care of the arrows Link has aswell and if not, Mario can still use his reflexes. Time to debunk the Megaton Hammer. Mario's Ultra Hammer can take any hammer Link has due to Mario's being able to do MUCH more damage (can hit enemies around the world in seconds) and destroyed enormous things (destroyed a castle). Mario can actually fight hand to hand while Link cannot so that is a big advantage Mario has. With all that, I am concluding that you are just butthurt and Mario would win. If you come back with some valid points and good facts about Link, I will respond. If you come back with invalid ponts, well... We'll see.